Guanhamara
Guanhamara was a witch, an illusionist and a psychic, also a spirit-summoner and maybe a bewitcher of magic clothes. She cared for all living things, and was a gentle girl with an adventurous spirit and a keen mind. After the Queen's death she fled to Italy, taking the blue boa and the Red King's cloak with her, and married an Italian prince. Guanhamara is the ancestor of the Looms, Silks, Vertigos and the Sages. Any endowed person with psychic, clairvoyant, spirit-summoning and illusion-casting endowments is likely to be descended from Guanhamara. History Guanhamara was the third daughter of the Red King and Queen Berenice. At age eleven she discovered her endowments of illusion-casting, mind-reading, clairvoyance and spirit-summoning, and played a large role in protecting the Red Castle from the enemy in Leopards' Gold. She was very mischievous and fun-loving as a child, and on occasion used her talents for frivolous purposes, such as scaring Wyborn when he went too far with his shape-shifting. Her older sisters Olga and Lilith liked to annoy her with their nasty gifts of telekinesis and bewitching of clothes respectively; at one point Guanhamara was afflicted with a terrible rash on her face caused by a necklace that was bewitched by Lilith. In Leopards' Gold Petrello expresses relief that Guanhamara now had her own powerful endowment to protect herself with. Guanhamara cared for all living creatures, and when the blue boa was tortured by Borlath into wanting to kill she was distraught. She helped the tortured blue boa by placing a spell on it, hoping that it would grow peaceful. The spell succeeded in part, restoring at least some of the boa's sanity, since the snake "could not forget its yearning hug", Guanhamara replaced its power to kill with the ability to turn others invisible. Guanhamara fled to Italy, taking the King's cloak with her, an object that was passed down through the generations of her family. Guanhamara married an Italian prince and had seven daughters, every single one of them a witch. These girls placed the boa in a jar along with a bird, hoping to one day revive it. The actions caused it to turn blue and grow feathers. The jar was later stolen by Borlath and passed through his descendants until it got to Ezekiel Bloor. Guanhamara was best friends with Elin, who would later marry Amadis and flee with him to the Island of a Thousand Blues. In Leopards' Gold she took the orphan Zeba under her wing, giving her proper clothes to wear and helping her settle into life in the Red Castle. Guanhamara was one of the children who fled the castle when Queen Berenice died and the Red King left to grieve in the forest, as the five wicked children were too many to defeat. She travelled to Italy, where she married an Italian prince and had seven daughters. Personality Guanhamara was a very caring, gentle person. She loved all living things, and when the blue boa was tortured by Borlath into wanting to kill she was distraught and attempted to heal it, giving it the power of invisibility instead. She was also mischievous and fun-loving, and had a keen mind, seen in Leopards' Gold when she convinces Tolomeo and Petrello to spy on a conference the Red King is having with his advisors about the disappearance of the ringman. Like her mother, she was spirited and a bit of a tomboy. Appearance At eleven years, Guanhamara was small for her age. She had wide hazel eyes and shiny chestnut hair. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Good Endowed Children Category:Articles in need of improvement